


Lily Evans

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: \"What are you wearing?\" her sister shrieked, taking in the sight of Lily in their mother's white sundress.\"A dress.\"\"Hmph.\" Petunia sneered at her and flounced away, her black skirt blowing around her knees.Lily wears their mother's white sundress to the funeral, feeling that her mother would want her to dress the way she wants, not the socially accepted black.I have it planned that this will happen in the fic I'm...working on.





	Lily Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

Lily wears their mother\'s white sundress to the funeral, feeling that her mother would want her to dress the way she wants, not the socially accepted black.  
I have it planned that this will happen in the fic I\'m...working on.">


End file.
